


Confined To Quarters

by ShayneyL



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Isolated Together, M/M, PWP, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayneyL/pseuds/ShayneyL
Summary: Tom and Harry are in trouble again.  Will they find a way to entertain themselves while confined to quarters?  (Spoiler: yes.)
Relationships: Harry Kim/Tom Paris
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33
Collections: Lock Down Fest





	Confined To Quarters

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to Lock Down Fest. Just a bit of silly smut. Not in the mood for angst, with all that's going on in real life...

"How long do you think we'll be confined to quarters?" Harry asked. He was sprawled on their couch, depression in every line of his body.

"Probably not more than a few days," Tom replied, settling beside him. "It was just two days after that bar fight we got into four months ago, and this wasn't that much worse. I mean, how were we to know the Aresthians were such prudes? It wasn't really our fault."

They'd been caught kissing in public while on shore leave, and nearly caused a diplomatic incident. "We should have known better," Harry said. "It was a first contact situation. And we were in uniform. We shouldn't have been making out anyway."

"We weren't making out! It was just a kiss." Okay, maybe a somewhat heated kiss. Harry tended to make him forget propriety.

"I wonder how many replicator rations and how much holodeck time we'll be docked? We aren't even allowed to watch movies while we're confined to quarters. Informational data only, no entertainment."

"Don't think about that, Harry. We can entertain ourselves. Tell me a story."

"I don't know any stories."

Tom persisted. "What's your most embarrassing sex story?"

"Not all of us have embarrassing sex lives, Tom."

"Come on. Everyone has something. Unfortunately timed hard-on during a class presentation? Punching the clock too soon, if you know what I mean? Making a mess when you didn't mean to?"

Harry was blushing, and Tom knew he was onto something. "Ah, ha. Come on, Harry. Fess up."

"Well…"

"Go on." Tom put an arm around Harry, to encourage him.

"When I was sixteen, my parents were away one afternoon, and I decided to jerk off on the living room couch."

"Daring."

Harry elbowed him. "I'd heard that girls liked it if you lasted a long time, so I decided to see how long I could last."

"Mmmm." Tom was getting a little turned on. He leaned closer to Harry, nuzzling at his hair.

"For a couple hours, I stroked myself, stopping before coming, calming down, then starting again."

"A couple of hours? When you were sixteen?" Tom was impressed. When he was sixteen, he was lucky to last a minute.

"I…sort of waited too long, I guess. All of a sudden, I came so fast and so hard I almost passed out. It was totally unexpected. The orgasm just slammed through me."

"And?" Tom, increasingly aroused, rubbed at his own cock.

"It happened so quickly I didn't have a tissue ready. It went everywhere. I opened my eyes and it was dripping on my face. From the ceiling."

"The ceiling?!"

Harry nodded. "It was a huge mess. It was on the lighting fixtures, all over the couch, the carpet, everywhere."

Tom laughed, partly in disbelief. "No way, Harry. You're lying. The _ceiling_? Come on. That only happens in porn holos."

"Fine. I'm not telling you any more stories, then." Harry crossed his arms and pulled away.

"Wait, Har…you could prove it to me."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's see if you can hit the ceiling now."

"I don't know," Harry said. "I was sixteen. And it took a couple of hours to work myself up to it."

"We have time," Tom said. He was getting really hot just thinking about it. "We'll have fun trying, right?" He leaned over to kiss the side of Harry's neck.

Harry gave in. "Umm…okay." He arched his head back, giving Tom better access to his sensitive throat.

Tom took advantage, kissing, sucking, nibbling, making Harry writhe. Then, realizing things were getting out of control, he pulled back. "Harry, you have to make me come." He stood up and began pulling off his clothes.

Harry's eyes were riveted to the full, rosy cock thus revealed. He didn't seem at all unwilling, but Tom still felt he had to explain. "I need some control if this is going to last two hours, and I'm too damned horny."

Harry grinned. He put his hands on Tom's hips, and guided him into his mouth.

Tom groaned. The sight of his cock sliding into Harry's beautiful mouth never failed to inflame him. He ran his fingers through the dark, silky hair. God, he loved Harry's hair.

Harry knew all Tom's weak spots, and Tom was soon panting and trembling on the brink. Harry's fingers stroked teasingly over his balls, evoking the tingle that meant orgasm was inevitable. "Harry," Tom gasped. Harry pulled back, sucking hard and flicking his tongue exactly the way Tom liked it. With a cry, Tom ejaculated, overwhelmed by the waves of pleasure.

Finally, he pulled away and collapsed on the couch next to Harry. "Thanks, that was fantastic."

"Any time," Harry replied with a grin. "You're beautiful when you come, you know."

Tom gave him a kiss, still panting in the aftermath. Harry let him have all the time he needed to recover, though Tom could tell he was already uncomfortably aroused.

"Get undressed," Tom said. Harry complied, standing up and removing his clothing. Tom enjoyed the sight. He'd always loved watching Harry undress. He was always surprised at how lithe and slender Harry was under the stiff, bulky Starfleet uniform.

Harry's cock was very hard, already protruding above the waistband of his underwear. Hmmm. Tom would have to be careful. Harry was already pretty close to coming. Tom couldn't resist giving the tip of the swollen, leaking cock a soft lick, making Harry quiver, but then restrained himself. He let Harry finish undressing and sit beside him on the couch.

Tom ran a teasing finger over Harry's balls. Harry groaned and thrust up, hands fisting. Deciding that was too stimulating right now, Tom backed off. He caressed in the inside of Harry's sleek thigh instead, admiring how the muscles flexed. He kissed and nibbled at Harry's ear, which he knew Harry loved.

"Please, Tom…"

"You're so cute when you beg," Tom said. "We're just getting started here."

Harry made a small sound of frustration. Tom pulled back, deciding Harry was still too close. He rubbed softly at Harry's nipple, knowing Harry found that stimulating, but not too stimulating. "So, what happened after you came all over the ceiling?" he asked conversationally.

"Mmm. I ran around, trying to clean it all up before my parents saw."

"Did you succeed?" Harry's cock appeared to be softening a little. Tom moved his hand down, to run a finger along the crease between hip and thigh. Harry gasped. He was always very sensitive there.

"I…I'd just barely finished when I heard them coming home. I ran and hid my bedroom."

"And…?" Tom gave Harry's cock a few strokes, then backed off again, ignoring Harry's disappointed groan.

"Mom knocked on my door to thank me for cleaning up the living room."

Tom chuckled. "Little did she know." He went back to rubbing Harry's nipple.

"I didn't even open the door. Just told her I was busy with homework. I couldn't face her. Which was a good thing."

"Why?" Tom ran a thumb over the head of Harry's cock, pulling his hand away when Harry tried to thrust into it.

"When I looked in the mirror, there were two big gobs in my hair."

Tom laughed. He still wasn't sure he believed the story, but it was funny.

It didn't quite last two hours, but Tom was pretty proud of his ability to keep Harry at a simmer, not letting him boil over. By the end, Harry was squirming restlessly, whimpering in frustration.

"Patience," Tom said.

Harry looked dazed, almost feverish, his eyes glazed and his cheeks deeply flushed. "Tom," he said. "I'm going to come."

"Try to hold out a little longer."

"I can't. I'm going to come." He sounded dreamy and distant, but certain.

Tom immediately tightened his grip. He began stroking, hard and fast.

Harry thrashed, shuddering all over, then arched into Tom's grasp. The thick cock shook, and jets of semen shot out of it. Tom had never seen anyone come as long as Harry did. It seemed to last forever, though it probably wasn't more than 15 or 20 seconds.

Finally Harry quieted, still shivering a little, breathing as if he'd run a marathon. Tom gazed in astonishment at the semen spattered everywhere…yes, including on the ceiling. "Wow, Har."

Harry opened his eyes. His head was tilted back, so the first thing he saw was the ceiling. "Oh, no."

"Oh, yes."

"I'm so sorry, Tom."

"Harry, I asked for it. Literally. I'm really impressed. You're not a liar."

"I'll help you clean it up," Harry said.

"The cleaning bots will get most of it."

"We should get started before it dries."

Harry was such a neat freak. Tom rather liked the idea of leaving it. Oh, some of it would have to be cleaned. The lamp, the sofa, the table. But the ceiling…once it dried, it wouldn't be very noticeable. "It was totally worth it. That was one of the most amazing things I've ever seen. I wish I'd gotten a holo."

"No way, Tom."

"Come on. One day you'll be old, and splashing the ceiling will be only a memory. You'll wish you had a holo then."

"No, I won't," Harry said. He snuggled close, and Tom embraced him, wiping some of the semen out of the dark hair. Harry got wonderfully affectionate and cuddly in moments like this.

Tom wanted to do this again, this time with a holocamera running. He just had to convince Harry...

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/3de30172dfbb7e1f86c76a54c8c57342/312dfb7b3c54b50e-4b/s1280x1920/d41d86ee7333515709e984f5c16c562dce5a0fad.jpg)


End file.
